


See You Later?

by TinyParrot



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angbang is actually healthy, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, So much angst, probably has some accidental Blind Guardian references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyParrot/pseuds/TinyParrot
Summary: Mairon and Melkor say goodbye before Melkor is thrown in the Void.This is pretty short, with a lot of dialogue. My first fic that I've published on this site.Enjoy!





	See You Later?

Mairon entered the room, out of breath and covered in blood.

"My lord," he said, grabbing Melkor's arm. "The field is lost. The Enemy has won."

"How?"

"Ancalagon has fallen, and Thangorodrim is broken. Our armies are decimated, and our towers are in ruins. They will come for you if you stay here."

Melkor sighed. "I thought we had won."

"I'm sorry," Mairon said, bowing his head. "I should've guessed this would happen, should've done something."

"It's not your fault."

Mairon winced as the horns of the Valar pierced the air.

"Go now. We can find shelter in the secret places, hide somewhere they can never find us."

"Unless..." Melkor said, turning away. "They won't stop until they have me. If I give myself up, you'll be safe."

"No, why? Don't do this. Don't leave me, please."

"What's the worst that could happen? I'll get another sentence in Mandos, but I'll see you again."

"Last time they took you away from me, it was hell. I can't be away from you that long."

"You'll be ok. You know the caves as well as I, and they aren't looking for you."

"What will I do while you're gone?"

"Keep my armies alive. Rule in my stead. You'll know what to do."

"Your armies are already dead."

"Build them up from nothing if you want."

"Please, don't go," Mairon said, leaning into Melkor's chest.

"It'll be ok. It won't be forever." He said, kissing the top of Mairon's head.

"But what if it is?" Mairon asked, pulling away and looking Melkor in the eye.

"It won't be. I'll find some way to escape, eventually. I'll come for you as soon as I can," Melkor turned away, taking a step towards the gate.

"Wait," Mairon said, grabbing his wrist.

"What is it?"  
"I love you." Mairon pulled Melkor closer, his hands wrapped around his master's back as he kissed him on the lips, pressing himself closer as the kiss deepened. When he couldn't breathe anymore, Mairon pulled away, tears streaming down his face.

"Shh, stop that," Melkor said, pulling Mairon back towards him and running his fingers through his soft red hair as the Maia shook with sobs and his tears burned into Melkor’s neck. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. I'll be back, don't worry." Melkor held Mairon until the horns sounded once more.

"I have to go," Melkor said. "I'm sorry. See you later?"

"Yeah. See you later. I love you." Mairon turned away.

“I love you too.”

Mairon fled the room, tears streaming down his face as he ran down the passages. There would always be more he could’ve said. But now, he needed to follow his Master’s orders. And through his heartbreak, Mairon was already planning how he would carry them out.

Not even the Valar could stand between him and his Master for long.


End file.
